Lissa's Child
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: One-Shot. Lissa is pregnant. Basically Lissa in her mansion with Rose, Dimitri and Christian. Alright, alright I stink at summaries. Please R&R and enjoy!


**My newest story! I hope you enjoy and so, so sorry for taking the other one off. **

Moonlight created patterns on the plush white carpet beneath the rocking chair's legs. Back and forth, back and forth Lissa Dragomir rocked. She lifted a petite white dress from her lap and risked a smile. The dress was so little, so tiny. It made her terrified once more. How were she and Christian supposed to fill every single one of the new baby's needs? What if the baby was hungry and cried but Lissa and Christian didn't hear? What if the baby choked?

No, no. Lissa shook her head. She mustn't think of all the bad things, she must only think of the good. She sighed and refolded the gentle fabric into a square. She instead picked up a baby name book on the mahogany bedside table beside her.

"Abigail, Adeline, Alice, Anna," Lissa read softly, picking out her four favorite names from the A section. "Beatrice, Bailey, Bella, Bonnie."

She sighed. She didn't really like any of the names enough. She recalled names Rose had suggested; Kailyn, Cassandra and Christine. She liked those but Christian didn't. He liked Blaze or Fiera.

"Knock, knock, beautiful," whispered Christian, creeping up behind his wife and stroking her golden hair. He nipped at her ear playfully.

Lissa laughed and turned her lips to meet his. As they kissed, Christian wove his fingers through Lissa's hair. He pulled back, out of breath. "Baby, baby, I love you."

Lissa sighed contently. "I love you, too," she murmured. Her heartbeat quickened as it always did when Christian kissed her.

He pulled over a squat stool by the changing table. He sat down and took the name book from Lissa. "What are you looking at?" "Names," Lissa replied. "I like the ones Rose suggested the other day at breakfast."

Christian wrinkled his nose. "Cassandra? Christine? And what was the other one? Caitlin?"

"Kailyn."

"Ugh. You actually like those?" Christian asked.

"Yes." Lissa blushed.

Christian kissed the tip of her nose. "Sorry, sweet pea." He wanted to veer her mind from his rudeness, so he patted her swollen belly. The doctor said they were going to have a chubby baby, as Lissa's stomach was larger then normal. Christian was pleased. They had had fun making the baby and now they would have fun raising it.

He gazed into her eyes, getting lost once more in the crystal blue depths. Lissa stared back, loving the danger and surprise buried in his own green ones.

"We are going to have a beautiful daughter," he said, sighing.

Lissa nodded and took his hands. "I love you," she repeated. "I love her." Christian was so happy and so caught up in the moment of serenity, he muttered, "We'll name her whatever you like. _Whatever_ you like. Even snobby ol' Kailyn."

A low snicker came from the door. "Oh, yes. We all love each other. Oochy, oochy coo!" sneered Rose.

Christian balled his fists and angrily tore his gaze from his wife's. Rose had no business coming into their half of the house they shared. It was _his, Lissa's and the new baby's. _

"Rose!" squealed Lissa, jumping up before Christian could.

"Hey," said Rose, flashing a triumphant grin at Christian. He gritted his teeth.

The women hugged. "Where's Dimitri?" asked Lissa, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. Out training, probably."

"Ooh! Dimitri! He is such a hunk," mocked Christian, raising a finger to his chin and moving jerkily.

Lissa smacked him playfully in the shoulder. "Christian!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go make dinner."

".Gosh," gasped Rose. "Mr. Toughie cooks now? Aw!"

"Shut up," snapped Christian, leaving the room with a toss of his long, dark hair.

Rose burst into laughter and Lissa tried to hold back a smile. "You know he's only trying to help." Rose ignored her and instead turned to the reason she had come. "So, I came to give you something Mia sent from Hawaii."

"Oh, is she in Hawaii?" asked Lissa, peeking behind Rose to see a shiny pink bag tied with silky red ribbons.

"Yeah, she's on her honeymoon with Eddie," continued Rose. "Anyways, Mia sent this for you and said 'congrats'."

Lissa took the bag from Rose and removed the white tissue paper. Inside was large packet of girls' hair pins. Ruffled pink bows, lacey white ribbons, tiny roses and daisies, white hair bands and barrettes.

"Oh, my! How cute!" squealed Lissa. "I'll have to write them a thank you note."

Rose smirked. "Don't waste your time with manners, Lis. Come on!"

Lissa opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it and set the bag on the baby's dresser. Rose shuffled her feet.

"I'm going to go find Dimitri, okay?" she wanted to know. Rose always felt to uncomfortable around Lissa now that she was pregnant. She felt so out of place and so silly.

Lissa nodded. All of a sudden, she was craving fettuccini alfredo with extra stuffed mushrooms. "And would you mind telling Christian that I want-"

"Pickle and marshmallow sandwich?" suggested Rose, knowing that was what Lissa had had for lunch earlier.

Lissa laughed. "No, no. Fettuccini alfredo with stuffed mushrooms and chocolate fudge…to drink!"

Rose gagged. "Ew. But whatever you want." Rose left.

Lissa smiled to herself, thinking once more about how blessed she was. She had Rose, her wonderful best friend. Christian, her wonderful husband and Dimitri, her wonderful guardian. And soon, a wonderful daughter to love.

**One Shot! Hope you liked it! It was for MJ-D543. She wouldn't post her story unless I put this one back on. **


End file.
